The invention relates to a navigation system for motor vehicles.
Navigation systems permit the computing of a route between a starting point and a destination point. In this case, it is known to receive traffic messages reporting traffic interruptions or delays and to display these traffic messages in the form of a list or to superimpose corresponding symbols on the display of a digital road map.
It was found to be a disadvantage here that, when displaying the digital map on a small scale, i.e. the display covers a smaller area, traffic interruptions farther from the current location cannot be displayed on the map display. When the display of the digital map takes place on a large scale, i.e. the display covers a larger area, so many symbols are displayed on the road map display that a user will lose track. In addition, the precise location, the type and the severity of the traffic interruptions can then frequently no longer be detected.
It is now an object of the invention to provide an improved navigation system for a motor vehicle.
A navigation system for motor vehicles according to the invention includes a receiving unit for receiving traffic messages having a respective location information object assigned to it, such as location coordinates, and/or a geographical area and/or a road section. A digital road map can be displayed at least in cutouts on a display unit, such as a graphic display. A control unit, which may also include a traffic message storage device, is coupled with the receiving unit and the display unit and is designed with respect to the hardware and/or programs such that the cutouts of a digital road map to which the traffic messages relate are displayed successively, particularly directly successively. Other road sections or cutouts of a digital road map, particularly those situated in-between and/or not having traffic interruptions are not displayed in-between.
As a result, it is achieved that, also in the event of traffic interruptions occurring far away from one another, the driver will be informed of these traffic interruptions in a comfortable, fast, comprehensive and clear manner. These advantages are further enhanced by means of the following further developments.
Preferably, the cutouts of a digital road map that are determined by the location information objects assigned to the traffic information are displayed successively. For example, only those cutouts are displayed which include the road sections having traffic interruptions.
The scale of the display of the cutout of the digital road map is preferably automatically set such that the road section having the traffic interruption to which the traffic message relates is completely displayed.
Particularly preferably, it is provided that, beside the cutouts of a digital road map which are successively displayed, particularly in a preview area, and to which the traffic messages relate, particularly in a traffic reporting area, detail information objects in each case assigned to the traffic messages are displayed on the display unit, such as location information, information concerning the time delay connected with the traffic interruption, a street name, a cause of a traffic interruption, a type of traffic interruption and/or a length of the traffic interruption. The detail information objects of several traffic messages can be simultaneously displayed, for example, in the form of a list, such as a traffic reporting list known per se. All list entries, some list entries, or in each case only one list entry, may be displayed simultaneously.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a detail information object can be marked by an operating action, for example, by pushing a key or rotating a rotary element. By a marking of a detail information object, the corresponding cutout of a digital road map is displayed which, in particular, is assigned to the corresponding traffic message. A display of additional information concerning the detail information object is preferably connected with the marking of a detail information object. This display may be limited with respect to time and/or may be superimposed on or may cover the display of other detail information objects.
It is preferably provided that, by way of successive identical operating actions, a browsing takes place through the cutouts of a digital road map to which the traffic messages relate.
Beside the cutouts of a digital road map, which are successively displayed in a preview area and to which the traffic messages relate, on a first scale, a further cutout (overview cutout) of the digital road map on a second scale is displayed on the display unit, the first scale (for example, 1:500) being smaller than the second scale (for example, 1:1,000). The reduction of the first display is therefore not as strong as the reduction of the second display. As an alternative or in addition, the first scale can automatically be selected corresponding to the geographical expansion of the traffic interruption described by the traffic report such that the region affected by the traffic interruption is displayed completely or as a predefined portion.
The area which corresponds to the cutout of the road map displayed in the preview area can, in each case, be displayed to be marked or highlighted in the overview cutout.
As a further development, symbols assigned to the traffic messages can be displayed by superimposing them on the further cutout (overview cutout).
It is particularly preferably provided to only or preferably display detail information objects and/or cutouts of a digital road map concerning traffic messages related to a current route. In particular, within the scope of the invention, the term “traffic messages” relates to traffic messages situated on or relating to the current route, for example, determined by the navigation system.
Preferably, that cutout of a digital road map is automatically always displayed to which the next traffic message relates which is situated on the current route. As soon as this region or the corresponding road section has been completely or partially passed, that cutout of the digital road map will be displayed to which the next traffic message relates that is situated on the current route.
The invention especially includes a navigation system for motor vehicles which is designed such that a list of location-based information objects, particularly traffic messages, sights, points of interest, addresses (for example, from an address book, a telephone book or a list of Internet search results) and/or last-selected destinations is displayed in a first display area, that the cutout of a digital road map to which the location-based information object relates is displayed in a second, particularly adjacent display area, and that a browsing takes place by successive, particularly essentially identical operating actions through the cutouts of the digital road map to which the location-based information objects relate. All list entries, some list entries or in each case only one list entry may be displayed simultaneously. Thus, the browsing takes place through the cutouts of the digital road map which each contain the geographical location or area to which the location-based information object relates or which is assigned to the location-based information object. Preferably, a successive marking of the corresponding location-based information objects is connected with the browsing through cutouts of the digital road map to which the location-based information objects relate.
Combinations of the last-mentioned navigation system for motor vehicles and the above-mentioned further developments and preferred embodiments are also within the scope of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.